Teenage Dream
Teenage Dream is a song that's featured in the episode, Never Been Kissed. It was originally performed by'' Katy Perry'', from her second mainstream album "Teenage Dream" and is one of three songs performed on Glee from the album. The song is performed by the Dalton Academy Warblers, with Blaine (Darren Criss) performing lea d vocals. It is implied that he is singing the song to Kurt after befriending him. It is also impiled that Kurt began having a crush on Blaine after hearing this song. The background vocals were arranged and performed by the Beelzebubs, an all-male a cappella group from Tufts University. "Teenage Dream" became Glee's second #1 single on the Billboard Digital Songs Chart, following "Don't Stop Believing" a year before, and followed a week later by "Forget You." Darren Criss performed this song with the Warblers and Katy Perry at a Trevor Project event. Backing Vocals *Eli Seidman *Evan Powell *Penn Rosen *Kent McCann *Conor Flynn *Eric Morrissey *Sam Cantor *Emmanuel Runes *Jack Thomas *Michael Grant *John Kwon *Cailin MacKenzi Lyrics You think i'm pretty Without any make-up on. You think i'm funny, When i tell the punchline wrong. I know you get me So i'll let my walls come down, down. Before you met me I was alright, but things were kinda heavy You brought me to life. Now every February You'll be my valentine (valentine). Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love. We can dance until we die You and I We'll be young forever You make me Feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away And don't ever look back (Don't ever look back) My heart stops When you look at me Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real So take a chance And don't ever look back (Don't ever look back) We drove to Cali And got drunk on the beach Got a motel and Built a fort out of sheets I finally found you My missing puzzle piece (I'm complete) Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance until we die You and I We'll be young forever You make me Feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away And don't ever look back (Don't ever look back) My heart stops, When you look at me Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real So take a chance And don't ever look back (Don't ever look back) I might get your heart racing In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Tonight Tonight Tonight Yeahhh You make me Feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away And don't ever look back Don't ever look back My heart stops When you look at me Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real, So take a chance, And don't ever look back (Don't ever look back). Reception The song became very popular despite the original still charting, and it became that fastest selling Glee song, a record previously held by Don't Stop Believin'. The cover sold 55,000 copies through the iTunes Store on the first day of release, breaking the group's first-day sales record previously held by Empire State of Mind. Charts Video thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right|Original.thumb|300px|left Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Season Two Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Glee: The Music, Vol. 4 Category:Glee: The Music, The Warblers Category:Songs sung by Dalton Academy Warblers